


how a face can change when a heart knows fear

by MrsNoraPalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Shenanigans, Time Travel, WW2 fic, Yup you read that right, earth x 2.0, everyone hides in the galley, legends 2.0, mick doesn't give a shit that he's twice their age, sister witches fight, this fic is honestly going to be the penny palmer fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Sequel to "The Things I've Learned from a Broken Mirror"Victoria Palmer, now thirty two, confronts her seemingly irresponsible sister and while heading to blow off steam notices a Waverider floating in the sky of Star City. A Waverider with a swastika on the side. Apparently there were enough Earth-Xers to create a new generation of genocidal maniacs and they have one mission: fix their parents mistakes and conquer Earth 1.Penny Palmer has found a way to live her life half out of her sister's shadow, the VP of Palmer Tech, living the life she thinks she wants. But does she? Or has she just built her life around everything and anything that is the antithesis of Victoria Palmer.Legends 2.0, kids of Legends you know and love abound, with their parents eventually showing up at some point or another.





	how a face can change when a heart knows fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetravelingpalmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelingpalmer/gifts).



> YOOOOOOO so welcome welcome to the months long planned Broken Mirror sequel! Thank you so much to soph, beth, dee, and all the other peeps who have let me ramble and plot this to them! I hope you all enjoy!

Victoria Eleanor Palmer-Hughes was pissed. No, not pissed, raging, no not raging, seething. And when she walked the halls of Palmer Technology in that kind of mood, the employees all cowered in fear. She stormed into her sister’s office, threw the door open, and slammed the newspaper down onto the desk.

“Geez what’s your damage, Heather?” Penny sat back and glared at her sister in annoyance.

“What the hell is this?” She pointed to the front page article which featured a picture of a definitely intoxicated Penelope Palmer.

“Last Thursday night?”

Victoria sighed, exasperated and collapsed into the chair across from her sister. “How many times do I have to tell, does mom to tell you, does every person in HR have to tell you, that you are now Vice President of this company and you can’t go out and indulge in Thirsty Thursday like you did when you were in college.”

“I can do whatever I want, this is a free country, sis.”

Tori pinched the bridge of her nose. “For the love of God, Penny, why can’t you take life seriously?”

“I do, when I’m at work, and when I’m not, I let loose. I don’t come into work hungover if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Penny, dad hasn’t seen this yet and he’s gonna be too nice about it to be pissed but he will be disappointed in you. When are you going to grow up?”

“I don’t need your judgement, sis. You’ve been Miss Hi I’m Perfect Victoria Palmer, Former Superhero to Star City, Now Boring As Hell Head of HR of my Daddy’s Company for years and it’s a little tiring.”

“I’m sorry that I have a sense of duty and a moral compass that you seem to lack! Where’s that little girl that sat in dad’s lap at his desk at the age of five and declared she was going to run Palmer Tech one day?”

Penny stood up at her desk and leaned over it to get in her sister’s face. “She’s still right here and has figured out how to live her life the way she wants.”

“You need to figure out a better way, sis, mom and dad are going to get tired of this, I’m surprised they already haven’t. As the head of HR I really really should do more, but as your sister I won’t. But you need to be in the headlines for things you do for Palmer Tech, not the things you do while you’re off duty.”

“Whatever.” Penny collapsed into her chair. “Are you going to dinner tonight?”

“Friday Night Palmer Family Dinner, where else would I be?”

“Having a life? Where’s that tall drink of water you call a husband?”

“Somewhere in this building probably doing something with dad.” Tori shrugged. “And tall drink of water? I thought you preferred the company of women?”

“Gay, not blind, sis.”

“Whatever I’m tired of talking to you.” Tori rolled her eyes and got up. “I’m going to go find my tall drink of water husband and then we’re going to have sex in the copy room because you’ve stressed me out. Stay out of trouble, I mean it.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Penny saluted sarcastically.

Tori rolled her eyes and walked out of her sister’s office. She could literally strangle her sometimes. Tori was passing by the floor to ceiling windows when she saw it. She couldn’t believe it at first, she had to make sure it was real. It was… the Waverider. Tori looked around to see if anyone had noticed but they were happily at their computers not noticing.

She inspected the flying time ship further and her eyes widened. That was _a_ Waverider, but it wasn’t from this earth. She watched as it flanked and caught the distinct emblem of a swastika and immediately felt her body buzzing to action. Earth X. She remembered her parents telling her about the Nazi invasion in 2017 and took in a deep breath. She had to do something.

She pulled out her phone and pressed a button she hated pressing, one alerting Team Arrow of a threat. She had grown up with a disdain for the team but she eventually tolerated them to the point of not turning down their help. Hopefully they would see what was happening and Felicity and Oliver would fill in the new Team Arrow of what had happened in 2017.

Her phone rang. Her mom. She was probably somewhere in the graphic design department and was seeing this too.

“Hey, are you seeing this?”

“Yeah… I think you need to get to DC.”

“What’s in DC?” Tori asked.

“An old friend that I think can help.”

By the time Tori and Nora met up in Ray’s office, every member of the Palmer family present in the building was buzzing with nervous energy.

“So I guess Nazis from another earth kind of make my Thursday night party life seem pretty unimportant.”

Nora narrowed her eyes at her youngest. “We’ll talk about that when this is over.”

Penny piped down after that.

Tori took in a deep breath and watched the door open, Adam. She ran into his arms and some of her anxiety melted away. She carded her fingers through his black hair and sighed. “Thank God you’re here.”

“What’s going on?”

Tori looked up at him and sighed. “Nazis from Earth X. But I thought their Waverider was destroyed after Overgirl supernova’ed.”

“I guess they have another one.” Nora shrugged. “Who knows.”

Tori sighed. “Well we know at least who was on the last one. You don’t think…”

“That it’s another generation of crazy ass nazis trying to invade earth? Fix their parents mistakes? Yeah. I do.”

Tori shook her head. “Guess I better suit up.”

“Thought you retired, sis?” Penny teased.

“The city, possibly the world needs saving. I think that’s a valid reason to pick it up again.” Tori narrowed her eyes at her sister.

“Sure and get yourself killed.” Penny shrugged.

“I’m not going to but thanks for the concern. I think that what needs to happen is that we get back up. More than Team Arrow.”

“Where?”

“I’ll make a few phone calls.” Tori smiled. “Let’s get to DC first.” Tori pulled out the time stone and walked over to her mother. They put their hands together and called on the Time Bureau.

xxxx

Director Lance-Sharpe was trying to enjoy her lunch, finally after a day of meeting she could sit down. How many years were left until retirement? She sighed.

Suddenly a beam of light entered the room and Nora and Tori Palmer appeared as it disappeared.

“Umm, hey what did we say about doing that?!”

“It’s urgent, Ava,” Nora said. “Earth X urgent.”

“What do you need?” Ava said, jumping to action.

“We need the Waverider.” Tori looked at her mother in shock. But then she understood. She knew now more than ever it was time to make those phone calls.

A mere four hours later, Earth X’s Waverider just hovering, waiting, taunting, still in Star City, and everyone was in a large hanger in DC.

Tori wasn’t sure at first but when she saw them altogether, she knew she had made the right call.

“So what are we doing here?” Helena Wayne asked.

“Great question, Hel Bels,” the nicknamed rolled off her tongue and she had to bite the inside of her cheek at the memories of her and her ex girlfriend. “I’m sure by now all of you have seen the news. We’ve got some friends.”

“Apparently,” Behrad Tomaz groaned and fiddled with this bracelet which now held the totem Zari once wielded.

“Well, you’re all here because I think it’s time for some new Legends,” Tori stated.

“What did you do? Just go down the roster of the old team and pick a kid from each member?” Iris Park-West asked.

Tori shrugged. “Basically. All of you at some point in your lives picked up a mantle after your parents retired. The world needs us as a team now. Behrad, you’re one of my best friends and Aunt Charlie and Aunt Zari trained you well, and Aunt Zari taught you how to use the totem. Sabrina, my sister in law and fellow witch, we trained as kids and I’m dying to see you in action. Naomi, you’re the latest totem bearer of the Anansi totem, Kuasa passed it down to you for a reason. Iris, you work with your dad and uncle at STAR Labs and protect Central City from the evils there, Helena, you keep Gotham safe, as safe as a city like that can be, you fight alongside your parents and have for years. Nora, you fight with Iris in Central City, we’ve had our difference but you’re good at your job.”

“And I can set stuff on fire still.” An older, seasoned Mick strolled into the hanger.

“Uncle Mick what are you doing here?” Tori furrowed her brow.

“Your mom filled me in and I want a chance to torch some more Nazis.” He waves around his heat gun.

“You really shouldn’t at your age.”

“Your dad said something about the temporal zone slowing down the aging process. I’m only physically like ten years old or some shit. Let’s do this.”

“Fine, whatever.”

“You bring Gumball?” Mick asked.

Tori’s cheeks turned red. “No, I’m thirty two years old I did not bring a stuffed giraffe you got me when I was five… yes he’s in my room.”

“Well then, _Captain Palmer_ , we should all go pick out a place to stay and take her out for a spin.” Sabrina Heywood teased.

Tori shook her head. “Oh no no, Uncle Jax has to make sure she’s optimal first. Then we can leave the hanger.”

“Okay then we’re all totally walking around, most of us have only heard about this place in stories. You’ve been there,” Sabrina replied.

“Yeah when I was twenty-one for like a week. And I mean when I was a baby.”

“Well then you’ve been there more than all of us, let’s go!” Nora West Allen cheered and rushed up the steps to the cargo bay, “does this thing still only have one bathroom.”

Tori shook her head. “No they put another one in after my parents left.”

Everyone cheered.

Mick walked past Tori. “Gonna see if Sara left any scotch in her office.”

“Uncle Mick! No hey! That’s my office now!” Tori chased after him.

They were all exploring the Waverider, enough power was on to monitor the Earth X counterpart in Star City which still eerily waited.

Tori was glued to the command center when she felt a presence behind her. She glanced over and saw Helena. She smiled at her. “Yes?”

“Can’t believe after all these years you still call me Hel Bels.” Helena gave her a cheeky grin and elbowed her gently.

Tori playfully rolled her eyes. “Well, I’ve called you that since we were fifteen so I’m pretty sure it’s gonna stick.”

“That’s true… any update?”

“No… it’s like their waiting but for what? Could they be expecting us?”

“I don’t know.” Helena shrugged. “Unless they’re from farther in the future.”

Tori shook her head. “This just doesn’t make sense, why now, why them.”

“The world always needs saving, it’s just a never ending cycle.”

“I’m guess I’m glad people stopped using “world peace” as a stereotypical answer in pageants. People gave up on that and settled for the world not ending but now…”

“You think it actually might?”

Tori shrugged. “Maybe. But if they sent those crazies from Earth X packing then we can too. We’ve got a lot of backup and a I think I assembled a pretty kickass team if I do say so myself.”

Helena nodded. “You absolutely did. Poor Mick and Behrad though, they’re the only guys.”

“They’ll live.” Tori laughed. “How is it that when I talk to you my problems don’t seem as big?”

Helena put an arm around Tori’s shoulders. “We’ve shared a lot of life together and even if that’s not in a romantic sense anymore, we still feel like we can tell each other everything.”

Tori nodded and hugged Helena. “Thanks, Hels.” They stood there hugging for another few moments before a voice was heard over the speakers.

“Captain Palmer,” Gideon said, “Mr. Jefferson has given the Waverider the all clear for takeoff.”

Tori looked at Helena and grinned. Helena called for the team to assemble on the bridge as Tori said, “let’s kick some Nazi ass.”

xxxx

They flew the Waverider into Star City and it was as a switch had been flipped. All hell was breaking loose before they had even brought the Waverider to a stop. Tori called for boots on the ground, immediately, and they all descended, fully suited up.

Uncle Jax had hooked them all into the com system before he left and Tori delegated the team split off: Nora and Iris, Mick and Behrad, and then Tori and Helena, and Sabrina and Naomi. Nerves churned in Tori’s stomach. She had been out of action… for a while… for the last five years she had been working for her father’s company, trying to have a semblance of a normal life. She had finally relented to just let Team Arrow do their thing instead of constantly butting heads with how they did things vs how she did things.

She was there if they needed them, in case any big threat came to Star City and threatened it, she had in fact sent Deathstroke to the astral plane when she was twenty-one, so the future her father had described, never happened. That didn’t stop other threats, of the meta, magical, or just plain criminal kind surfaces in the years since that required her occasional dusting off of her metaphorical cape.

Now that she was back in the game, she had to admit, this was not the time to miss it. Crazy genocidal maniacs from another Earth were probably here to not just conquer it, but cleanse it just as their parents wished once their intended plan to save Overgirl would’ve succeeded. Her parents and many others had thwarted any and all plans of course. Almost all of the Earth X’ers had died that day, but apparently not enough. There had been enough to create another generation of crazy people. And she would do everything in her power to stop them from ever bothering another Earth again.

Tori and the others collected in the park. Helena, the only one without abilities, was herding people to safety, Tori shared a look with Naomi and Naomi tapped her totem and a raging bull shimmered around her. Tori cracked her knuckles and concentrated, she hadn’t used her powers to make herself fly in a _while_ but there had been no time to try, no time to see if her power still worked the way they used to.

She felt her feet leave the ground and levitated in the air, hovering as a yellow aura engulfed her arms. She propelled herself forward but lost control and stumbled back to the ground. She caught herself and Naomi glanced at her to make sure she was okay. She nodded and told Naomi to go ahead. Naomi ran off towards a group of Earth X drones. She felt a hand on her shoulder, Sabrina, gave her an encouraging nod and then ran off behind Naomi.

Tori finally was able to propel herself forward and slammed a foot right into the chest of a drone. She dropped from her levitating and took one out right as another came up on her left. She watched arrows pierce drones as Helena came up behind with her crossbow. Tori telekinetically threw two Nazis together and Helena shot arrows into both of them.

She was so caught up in the feeling of old times and teamwork that she almost didn’t hear Naomi screaming for her.

“TORI BEHIND YOU.” Tori turned around was immediately tackled to the ground by a red and black archer. Their arrows rattled in their quiver and Tori felt a knife at her throat.

“It would appear we’re at the head of our own respective armies, Witch.” The distorted voice said.

Tori, struggling to breathe, tried to worm a leg between the archer’s but they only pushed the knife deeper, she felt it start to pierce skin. Shit she forgot how much this hurt.

“Well, we’re hoping history repeats itself.” Tori finally had enough room to knee them but it had no affect. The archer cackled behind their mask and stood up. Tori jumped to her feet and tried to throw them but they didn’t budge. Why wasn’t her magic working? They were almost… too strong.

Finally, the archer clicked a button at their neck and the mask glittered away. A blonde, a little older than Tori grinned evilly at her.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, we have growth in strength and numbers since my parents fell 34 years ago. We will win and you will bow before us, or perish.”

The archer lifted his hands to the sky and flew off. Tori’s eyes widened as she put the pieces together.

She watched as the Earth X Waverider powered up. All drones and fighters were recalling and Tori called out over the comes for everyone to fall back.

xxxx

When they arrived back on their Waverider, Tori was getting a damage report for Behrad and Mick. It wasn’t pretty. But Star City would survive. For now.

“So what? They just fight us to tease us?” Naomi asked, shaking her head as she observed the Earth X Waverider waiting, almost calculatingly so.

Tori shook her head and jerked away every time Helena tried to apply antiseptic on Tori’s cut at her neck. “I’m fine.”

“You should let your mom or one of your siblings heal this, oh hey, Sabrina can you?.”

Tori rolled her eyes, not giving Sabrina the chance to respond. “I’m fine, Helena.” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “What are they waiting for?”

“I don’t know…” Behrad shrugged. “Did the archer say anything that might help?”

Oh that was right. The team still didn’t know. She exchanged looks between Naomi and Helena and nodded. “Not so much said but… we have reason to believe that he’s the son of Overgirl and Earth X Oliver Queen.”

“What?” The group exclaimed.

“I tried to fight him and nothing worked. Not even my magic. And then he flew away, back to their Waverider.”

“Well… that complicates things…”

Tori nodded. “I know, but at least we know whose spearheading it. I just wanna know why. We need backup, do you think that any of our parents wanna come out of retirement?”

“I think mom and dad are content to be their gross selves in their house now that we’re all grown up.” A voice said as someone stepped onto the bridge.

“Penny! What the hell are you doing here?”

“Whoa, sis, language! Isn’t that what you’re always telling me?”

Tori rolled her eyes. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Ray appeared behind her and smiled at his daughter. “I think I can. Your mom and I think it’ll do Penny some good to be here. Help out. Just look out for each other okay? We want both our girls back in one piece.”

Tori, irritated, she had bigger problems to worry about than her disaster of a little sister. “I am NOT babysitting her!”

“I don’t want to be babysat! I don’t want to be here!” Penny shot back.

“Well, after your last stunt that ended up in the papers we figured this was a good way for you to lay low.” Ray offered. “I gotta get back but protect each other.” Ray kissed the top of Penny’s head and hugged her. He moved to hug Tori as well and she sagged against her father. Tori wouldn’t admit it, but a hug from her dad was exactly what she needed after getting their asses handed to them.

“Tell mom I love her, okay? And give her a hug for me.” Tori kissed her dad’s cheek. “I love you.”

Ray nodded. “We love you too. We hooked Gideon into the coms at the Time Bureau so if anything happens, you can contact us through space and time, okay?”

Tori nodded. “Bye dad, love you.” Tori smiled and watched her father leave after one last hug to a begrudging Penny.

“So… what are we talking about?” Penny asked after Ray left.

“Earth X Nazis and how they’re spearheaded by the son of Overgirl and Earth X Oliver Queen.”

“Well that’s fun. I always knew Oliver Queen was evil in some universe.”

“Penny, that’s not helping!” No matter how much Tori agreed. “I was just saying that while that information is helpful, it doesn’t tell us why they’re here.”

“Ummm Tori I think you’re about to find out.” Sabrina said.

Tori rushed over to the window and watched the Earth X Waverider prepare for warp. She watched it blink out of the sky and rushed back over to the panel.

“GIDEON! Where are they heading!?”

“Reports are now showing a timeline where the Nazis won World War 2. Hitler never committed suicide, and most of the world is under his Reich.”

“We have to go back… we have to go back to… wherever they went. We have to go back.” Tori looked up at the projection of the Ai. “Gideon… plot a course.”


End file.
